Pride, Fear, and Other Motivators
by Roseclaw
Summary: Oneshot. The TriWizard Tournament. A champion and an outcast. Slash: PercyViktor. Yeah, I went there.


All rights and privileges to Harry Potter are copyrighted trademarks and property of J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and all peoples associated. And all rights and other stuff to The Lioness Quartet and Wild Magic are copyrighted trademarks and property of Tamora Pierce and Random House. The characters of these fictions are used WITHOUT permission for the entertainment purposes only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. As if anyone would actually pay money for this thoughtless drivel. And even if they like it, it's right here and money is not required. So there! Bottom line: I don't own them I just like to play God with them. Like an ant walking back and forth across my feet for what seems like miles upon miles. Or a bug with a magnifying glass as it slowly burns into nothingness. Ahem Yes, I don't own them. Never have. Never will. Sigh

**A/N**: This idea has been bothering me for over a year. There is absolutely no Percy/Krum slash! At least I haven't been able to find any. I just woke up this morning with this idea and, instead of turning it into a long, multipart fic, I just wrote out this little thing. There is no dialogue and the only two names are mentioned. It's kinda an experiment in style. Be mindful of tenses.

---

Pride, Fear, and Other Motivators

---

The first time it happened, it caught both of them off guard. Percy was walking hurriedly through the corridors, his arms weighed down by parchment. His boss had trusted him with these parchments and he was now late for his boss's meeting. Viktor was late for his meeting too. He needed to be prepared for his first task, and his Headmaster had claimed that he had information regarding the nature of that first task.

They rounded the same corner simultaneously and collided in a flurry of parchment.

Percy sputtered in annoyance, groping around to collect all of his boss's parchment, muttering acidly under his breath about the incompetence of quidditch players. Viktor offered Percy a hand up from the floor. The hand was ignored.

Once he had collected all of his boss's parchment, Percy gasped inaudibly as he glanced at his watch and ran off down the hallway wondering why the universe was conspiring against his punctuality.

Viktor stood in the hallway dumbly wondering what had happened.

The second time it happened was at the Yule Ball. Percy was sitting with the adults as the students danced about the floor. He was trying to keep a neutral face, but his expression kept curdling. Viktor asked his date curiously as to who Percy was and why he was so full of resentment. His date explained sadly that Percy had high standards of living and expected everyone to follow them. She pitied him, because he was going to be alone forever - even his siblings were not fond of him.

After he bid goodnight to his date, Viktor went out of his way to locate Percy. He was out on a balcony staring at the clouded sky. When Viktor spoke, Percy started and then berated Viktor for alarming him. He apologized and silently stared at the sky alongside Percy.

Percy studied the other man skeptically. When Viktor felt Percy's eyes on him, he introduced himself even though everyone who followed professional quidditch or had resided at Hogwarts for the past year knew his name and face. But it was the polite thing to do. And it caught Percy off guard. He introduced himself quietly, as if he was ashamed, but he was more confused than ashamed. Percy was never too proud of his accomplishments, or so Viktor had been told.

Percy smiled bitterly at Viktor and excused himself politely.

The third time it happened was in the Prefect's Bath. Viktor was enjoying the bubbles when Percy entered. Percy became embarrassed and started to excuse himself. Viktor interrupted him, explaining that there was no reason for him to leave; there was room enough for two.

Percy timidly joined the other man, carefully placing his glasses on his towel. He self-consciously stayed far enough from Viktor, submerged up to the top of his scrawny chest. Viktor's quidditch-toned muscles only compounded Percy's self-consciousness.

Viktor spoke of many things while they were in the bath. Percy spoke only when asked a question, happy that he could not clearly see Viktor.

When the bubbles started to disappear, Percy hastily excused himself. He grabbed his towel so quickly that his glasses toppled into the bath. Viktor retrieved them from under the water and handed them up to Percy with a pleasing smile. Percy stuttered his thanks and walked away.

The fourth time it happened Viktor had originally been in the library studying the habits of grindylows and watching a girl study: a friend of Percy's brother. Viktor was distracted by a quick flash of red hair heading for the Restricted Section. He pardoned himself and followed the red hair.

Percy was startled when Viktor asked him about the book he was looking for, more specifically why Percy needed a book on Dark Magic. Percy did not tolerate the intense inquiries and brushed Viktor away.

Viktor did not like being ignored and forcibly cornered Percy, explaining that people do occasionally care about the destructive habits of others.

Percy escaped from his corner and did not look back.

The fifth time it happened Percy was sulking, and Viktor had to actively search for him. Percy blamed himself for the death of a champion, claiming that the rules had not been strict enough. Viktor told him he was being ridiculous. Percy went off on a verbal tangent, explaining the need for walls and he somehow managed to work in a need for standardized cauldron bottom thickness. Viktor, again, told him that he was being ridiculous.

He bridged the gap between them and gently put a hand on Percy's bony shoulder. Percy was shocked by the sudden touch. Viktor told him not to be obtuse.

The last time it happened Viktor explained the rules of courting and handed Percy a slip of parchment with an address on it. Percy was speechless. Viktor took advantage of the silence by placing a hand on Percy's shoulder and pulling him in. Viktor whispered in his ear to keep in touch.

They separated. Percy went back to work, and Viktor went back to school.

Percy now keeps the address in the top drawer of his desk, too afraid to do much else.

Viktor hopes that he will soon receive an owl from England.

-Fin-

Let me know what you think – especially about Percy and Krum. Now, I don't want to hear that Percy is a prat and that Krum is in love with Hermione, cuz I know that (kinda). But if you like this, I might write more (after I finish up my Percy/Marcus kick).

Click da button below!


End file.
